Memory of his heart
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Simba is having a normal day in the jungle, when an unexpected visitor drops by... Finished.
1. Intent to survive

**I.**

Simba casually lounged about near the jungle floor, nicely hugged inside of a gnarly tree root that looped out of the ground and then connected in a tangle of other roots beside an ancient tree twenty or so feet from the one Simba laid next to. He gazed up lazily at the branches that shaded him against the medium blue sky, white clouds floated along tossing light gray shadows and caused the sun to become obscured every few seconds. The teen lion let out a lazy yawn.

A sudden scuffling in some bushes behind him caught his attention.

"Timon?" He got to his feet. "Pumbaa?" the lion lifted a paw and paused. "Is that you?" As the somehow hesistant rustling continued, Simba adopted a smug look. "You guys stalking me...?"

The bushes parted immediately and a cheetah rushed right out of it. Scared witless, Simba had no time to react as the slendor feline bulldozed into him. Though he was smaller Simba was still fiercer at the idea of danger and he thrust the heavier cat off of him. The cheetah stared into his eyes with scared orange ones; she was much more frightened than he was. It clicked then, she was running for her life. A large creature crashed through the bushes after the defenseless cat.

The cheetah was already gone and Simba was pounced upon immediately, but this time it was with the intent to kill. Though his attacker was much larger and bulkier than he was, the young lion wasn't still long enough for the creature to gnash him with his huge paws. As they brawled Simba could tell at last that it was another lion, his unkept mane covered his face and the white clouds passing overhead had finally started to really cover up the sun. The lion bared it's yellow fangs at Simba, seeming to be driven by hunger and desperation. This lion was starving to death.

Simba slipped from under his attacker and the two tangled for another minute. The two finally paused, out of breath. The younger lion saw just how thin this lion really was. What was once probably a big, proud cat had now diminished into a hulking mass of bulging ribcages partially hidden by a ratty mane. The muzzle under this mess wrinkled and Simba knew his time was up.

His assailant opened his mouth all the way and thrashed his unwilling victim onto the ground.

The will and fight Simba put up was strong... but not strong enough. Just as the famished lion's fangs were ready to rip off his head the eyes that shone behind the mane caught sight of who he was about to kill. The younger lion continued to snarl and growl fiercely, he tried reaching up to snag off a chunk of his attacker as well. But the older lion, however, merely stared down at him.

"Simba?" The voice wasn't weak. It was strong, familiar... shocked.

Immediately the lion let Simba up and he stumbled back with his teeth half-clenched and claws ready to inflict. The steely look glistening in the young lion's eyes did not lessen as the older lion stepped into the waning light under the greying clouds. When Simba saw his face he was struck with bewilderment. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't rationalize it at the moment.

**A/N: **No, this isn't an A/U. So what is this? Find out soon!


	2. The prince and his father

**I.**

Simba backed away from the intruder, incensed by the idea that he not only heard familiarity in the lion's voice but also enraged that he had nearly been killed. Yet as the bigger lion tried to get closer, Simba hunkered back more like a scared cub then a brave fighter. He was somehow not so terrified by the danger this large-pawed visitor posed. No, he feared something else entirely.

"Simba," the lion appeared fully under the clouds, enough light filtered through so Simba could see his color. The dirty, ratty and snarled face couldn't be hidden now. "Simba, it's me." Tears and a smile were bright but heartbreaking for Simba. "It's me, Simba. Your father. It's okay..."

The young lion became wide-eyed and slunk away as if Mufasa were still going to hurt him.

"Don't be afraid," His father encouraged gently, "I'm not going to hurt you..." he was slow and cautious, it was almost as if he was afraid too. "It's okay," Simba blinked hard. "I'm here now."

Mufasa tried closing the rest of the distance. Simba hissed at the lion, recoiling back and getting into an uneasy crouch. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was seeing. This wasn't his father. His father was big... proud. Simba raised his head as the desperation in the lion's eyes begged him.

His _father _wanted _his _acceptance.

This was even more astounding then the fact that his father was alive.

Simba was floored. His father was alive.

"Simba," Mufasa used this distraction to move beside his son. He placed his big paw on Simba's back and held him close. The younger lion was as still as if he'd been stuffed. "Simba," his father breathed shakily, holding his son close to his heart, "Oh Simba," as his other arm started to bring his son completely to him Simba jerked back. The accusation in his mahogany eyes could not in all it's might conceal the agony. Simba was disappointed; but this was still his father, king or not.

The older lion stood where he was, sad and accepting. "You've forgotten me."

Simba still could not find the words or the actions to move forward.

Mufasa, even at his rejection, still tried to approach his son.

He received another growl of defiance before Simba, himself, was overwhelmed with emotion. With his father's arms nearly around him again, the teenager beat a hasty retreat. Mufasa called after him. Simba didn't stop running even as he heard the calls coming closer; his father was on his heels. The two lions crashed through the foliage until Simba arrived in the tall grass and then slipped through the thickening branches of the old jungle trees. His panting was heavy as the sun and clouds started to melt into each other behind the treetops, burning like a molten lava stream.

As twilight came the lion was left heaving his shoulders and sobbing well into the night.

To be continued...


	3. What comes around

**I.**

Simba kept looking back over his shoulder a minute or so, causing Timon and Pumbaa to share another look of concern amongst themselves. The lion had been on edge for days and had been a constant presence - and pain - to the almost equally uneasy pair, but it was more for an actual problem then the one they believed Simba was imagining. Timon cleared his throat from where he was being _escorted_ between Simba's front legs. Pumbaa said the lion's name. Simba sighed.

"You guys _know _why I can let you out of my sight," he peered around behind them again. "If that lion I told you about... you know, my half uncle twice removed finds us, it's over for us."

"You mean, you couldn't just fight him?" Timon said dryly.

His warthog best friend was more sympathetic. "Maybe if you tried talkin' things out..."

"Shh!" Simba covered their mouths, bending down and stealing a glance left from right.

"Simba?" Pumbaa's scared voice was muffled.

"Simba," Timon removed the paw and whispered, grinning deviously, "He's in front of ya."

"Yip!" The lion dove for the bushes.

"Simba!" Timon threw his hands up in exasperation.

His head popped out. "If you don't wanna get eaten, get your butts over here now." he waved them over and gave several nervous side-to-side glances before disappearing again. While his merekat friend muttered about Simba being paranoid, Pumbaa tried taking a different approach.

"Simba," the warthog padded up to him, "I know this is gonna sound odd, but I think that you're goin' about this the wrong way. You didn't say this guy wanted to attack you...eh, maybe he just wants to _befriend _you." Timon walked up and gave him a look. "Why not? He is family after all and how many chances do ya get to reconnect with family?" His friend nodded, closing his eyes.

"You are indeed a brillant warthog, my friend."

"Thank _yoh_," Pumbaa smiled, pretending to be brilliant.

"You guys just don't understand." Simba slipped out of the foliage. "If I don't keep away from him, he might..." the lion faced away from them and sat down. "He might not love me anymore."

"We... are talkin' about your uncle here, right?" Timon inquired.

"No," Simba admitted quietly, "my father."

"Oh." Pumbaa was surprised. Timon perked up as well. "That changes things, Timon."

"Sure does, buddy." The merekat and warthog came up on either side of Simba. "Well Simba, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, kid." he patted his arm. Pumbaa gave his other arm several pats.

"He's your father, kid. You're not gonna find another one and you gotta make peace with him."

Despite his worries, Simba took what they said to heart.

...

"Father!" Simba leapt happily through the tall grass he had lost his father in days earlier.

He panted and looked around, expecting to see him emerge. The lion grew slightly concerned but still remained positive as he leapt around and called out for the lion in his strange-sounding voice. The way he moved around felt familiar, even his tone was right, but his voice... he kept looking around until finally he tracked down the path they had taken and then ran back down into the trees roots he had been lounging in. Simba looked around frantically as he called out:

"Father!"

The chance of a lifetime...

"Father!"

He charged for the bushes his father had appeared from and ran down the path through the forest where traces of his scent still lingered until he finally reached the desert's edge. Simba, now suddenly as desperate as Mufasa had been, sought out his father's love and acceptance.

"_Father_!" He cried out.

Simba hung his head and barely stifled the sobbing in his throat; the sadness clogged him up.

"Dad..." he choked out weakly. What had he done? Now his father was really gone. "Oh, Dad."

To be continued...

**A/N:** I know you want to know where I'm going with this. Be patient. ;)


	4. Finally prepared

**I.**

6 months later...

"Go long!"

"Don't ya mean?" Simba jumped into the air and caught the turtle on a leap. "Go_ big_!"

"Yes," Timon was deadpan as he stuffed another turtle in Pumbaa's snout, "Your mane's finally grown in. We got it the first _seventeen times _you told us!" He scurried up the low-hanging tree.

Simba grinned and shook out his small, shaggy mane. Not only had he begun growing his out red-brown locks in different places, his scrawny cub body had started to really become long and lean. He didn't quite have the muscles of a full grown lion yet but his growth was evident.

"I'll go long," the lion tried saying modestly. Timon eyed him crucially. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"No you won't."

"No I won't." Simba admitted with a secret smile.

Timon spit in his paws and rubbed them together.

"Uh, Timon, are you_ sure _these aren't snapping turtles?"

"What?.!" The merekat put his paw to his ear and leaned down. "I can't hear you over the sound of Simba snapping." When the warthog let out a yelp Simba rushed over to help him.

"Here," he gingerly tried plucking the angry reptile away from the throbbing red snout.

"Simba," Timon was looking in the other direction.

"You might try helping, Timon." The lion said half-seriously, easing the beak-like mouth off.

"Who's your friend?"

Simba looked up and saw that a calm cheetah was approaching him. He could instantly tell that it was the one from before... but mostly, he could tell that she had a message to bring him. The lion pawed his way up to her, he was almost exactly her height now, and looked over his furry shoulder at his friends. They looked to each other and then to Simba, knowing what this meant.

"I think it's time we left, Pumbaa."

The warthog stole a glance at Simba in worry.

"I'll be fine," he assured his friend.

As the pair left Simba was suddenly aware just how much he wanted them there. He swallowed hard and turned back to the cat; she was already headed toward the bushes. Her aware orange eyes were the strangest thing to Simba as they were so unlike the way she should look at a lion.

They made it to a smaller clearing before she turned to speak to him.

"He made a promise with me." Her voice was as calm as her appearance. She moved around long and lean like Simba, which made him glance down at himself unsurely. "He would not eat me, but in exchange I had to do two things; show him my hunting grounds... and promise that I would watch you when I was not hunting." The cheetah stopped to face Simba; she was direct but didn't seem opposed to helping lions. "When I learned he was King Mufasa, I was floored."

Simba almost choked on a lump in his throat at his name, his title.

"As you understandably were." She stated.

He nodded.

"He asked me to watch you, he said that when the time came that I thought you were ready I should intercede." Simba didn't ask her how she had kept her scent from his nose. "He had his own plans, I assume. He's never come back... but I've heard from different herds that something is brewing not far from the Pride Lands. Something you should be apart of, Prince Simba." The cheetah's head bowed. Simba looked away. "I'm not sure what's brewing, but I think it's time."

"How do you know my father is apart of this?" He met the cat's eyes.

"I don't," She said truthfully. "But I believe you're ready and I can take you to the exact place."

Simba knew there was only one choice to be made.

"Take me."

To be continued...

**A/N: **Patience will be rewarded. ^^


	5. Prelude to the kill

**I.**

"You didn't tell me this was near the Elephant Graveyard," Simba said in disapproval.

She had shown him her hunting grounds, a patch of grassland that was two hours north of the ones Simba had grown up in... the grasslands he _still_ was growing up in. Rahisi laughed softly when she picked up he was struggling with nerves again, or maybe it was because he'd wanted to go to this grassland for a different reason. It didn't matter, his father's scent was barely there.

Apparently it was topi grazing ground, anyway. Not much of a meal even for a starving lion.

"You've forgotten." Simba's head snapped up and he took a look around at the miserable sight of musty elephants bones and sad skulls peering down at him. He shivered. "We're right in the middle of the Elephant Graveyard and you're distracted," she seemed to find some humor there.

Simba was not impressed. "How long did you say it was going to take?"

He didn't ask where the hyenas were. A small thrill chased through him; he could take them.

"I didn't." her head turned to him, he braced himself for a betrayal. "The hyenas don't live here anymore." She wouldn't say where then. "Everyone knows that. We're almost to the location..."

Fifteen minutes passed and they hit dirt land. Simba was starting to relax.

"I wanted to thank you," he said as the passing dark clouds started to show signs of blue sky.

"King Mufasa was always good to the Pride Landers," She turned to him. "Most rulers never had qualms with killing hyenas or even other cats. Your father always saw the need to be fair. He never took more, like most lions would, but he always tried to justify what he and his pride did take." As she talked tall sandy spires appeared in the distance. Rahisi now seemed nearly as wistful as Simba had been for all this time. "Even if he wasn't right, Mufasa tried maintaining a-,"

It was instant. Simba barely had time to readjust himself into a fighting stance. The dark wisps of clouds above had cleared and twelve, fourteen, at least sixteen to twenty hyenas surrounded the two cats. Simba's eyes widened as he glanced from left to right, astonished. Rahisi had her back pressed against his. The lion flashed his fangs and dug his claws into the ground but for reasons unknown to him there was no prelude like last time, and these were not the same hyenas his dad had so valiantly saved him from. These were younger, smaller, and yet were all the more deadly.

Simba braced himself as these volatile teens came within striking range. Yet, somehow, there was something familiar about their eyes... they were sunken in, starving. Rahisi cried for him to assist her but he was frozen in place. There was only one word in his mind, starving. The seven hyenas in front of him crouched down, exposing their teeth as they did, and lunged for him. He flinched away as something huge and dark leapt over him. Simba was terrified as he witnessed the golden-brown body of a large lion plummeling the youngsters into the ground. Three more lions of varying size joined in. Glancing up he caught sight of several scrawny lionesses eyeing the action in the background. The three additional males were thin too save for the biggest one.

Shock wasn't quite what he felt, that was when he had discovered what his father had become.

Even more so then the shock that his father was alive.

No, this was surprise. As the lion stepped back from the cowering hyenas, he saw that most of his muscle was back. His mane was fuller and healthier if not a little untidy. Mufasa's back was facing Simba as the second biggest one and a tan-brown one with a dark blonde mane got the young hyenas sequestered. Simba managed to sink in behind the smallest yellow-cream one, he didn't seem opposed to Simba hiding there and even slipped him a small smirk. The lion started to wonder why when he saw the intent lionesses pass him and then it became quickly apparent.

He shrunk down as the big dark brown one and the tan-brown one ripped the hyenas apart. A slightly scared glance up behind the curious but unaffected younger one's shoulder blades let him see that his father stood apart from the execution, watching with solemn eyes and never looking Simba's way. And Simba, despite hearing the hyenas cry and yelp as their flesh was torn apart for feasting, never looked away from his father. When it was over, Mufasa patiently kept watch with the other male and simply melded into the far right hand side of the pride so that he flanked the supposed leader. The dark tan one gave his stand-by friend a knowing look and glanced at Simba. Yellow-cream lion smiled and nodded his head for Simba to join them. Although intense at first, the lionesses didn't seem to mind the young ex-prince as more of them materialized from nowhere and dragged at least fifteen of the eighteen dead hyenas back with them. Simba stalled.

"SIMBA!" The harsh voice was not his father's, but there was expectation and authority in it.

His only sympathizer looked back at him. "We leave ten percent of our kills for the leopards and cheetahs." Simba glanced back and saw Rahisi was among them. "Your friend wasn't far from the mark, we rarely touch their so-called prey." He laughed. Simba looked from him to the scavenging leopards and cheetahs, he then made his decision and followed the lion pride.

Yellow-cream lion happily waited for him. "Let's go, Geronimo." He said. "I'm Ni, by the way."

That was fine with Simba, he would go wherever his father went.

To be continued...

**A/N: **_**HOLD UP.**_

If you read and liked, please be so kind as to leave a short review at the bottom of this page.

My creative juices can only take me so far. ^^

I ask this because the next chapter _requires_ a little extra effort and I want to be at my best.

All feedback in any form is always appreciated.

Thank you. :)


	6. A change of pace, a change of heart

**A/N: **If you read, please review. You can also do so without logging in by typing in your name in the review box and a short message. Thank you!

**I.**

Simba wasn't quite sure of the environment he was stepping into as the skies seemed to maintain a constant cloud cover. He trailed behind the male lion Ni and the lionesses. Once or twice the lion thought he glimpsed a cub in between a female's hindlegs but he only continued trudging on.

"Hey, you're acting like you're on death roll," Ni turned to him. "Lighten up, buddy."

"No one else is lightening up." Simba said glumly. He looked up and around at the sandy spires.

"Termite mounds," the lion explained. "We wouldn't dare set foot in those hyena pits if we didn't have to." So Rahisi had lied about no hyenas ever being there. "You know, you aren't alone. All we want is the same thing you do, the hyenas out and the lions back on top." He kept trivialzing.

"Why is my father in your pride?" Simba asked as they gathered around a low base of rock that was nearly covered with sand. He glanced down at a female cub watching him out of curiosity.

"Look familiar?" Ni asked as a light brown lioness rubbed under his neck.

When Simba really looked into Ni's eyes he saw the similiarity.

"Nala? Do you know where she is?"

"We all have ties to the Pride Landers," The dark tan lion said to Simba. "Whether through friendship like Haki," he motioned toward the lion as he walked up to address his pride. "Or through family, like my daughter Nala." Ni grinned and admitted he was the lioness's uncle. "I know you have many questions, Simba, but Haki and his mate Naanda are the pride leaders."

"He's not a king?" Simba turned to Ni.

The lion smiled but it was with respect. "Haki would never take Mufasa's title." he saw that his acquaintance was still anxious. "Just get ready and listen." They turned as Mufasa joined the lion so that they were standing side-by-side. There were probably thirty to forty lionesses altogether.

Simba had never seen such a pride! Two rulers? And his father was only second-in-command.

Haki spoke then and Simba snapped his mouth shut from saying anything anymore.

"We have gathered many in our quest to infiltrate the Pride Lands," the ruler said. Simba felt his sense of reverence growing but his eyes never strayed too far from his father. "We do not know what is going on but we are working on a strategy to find out. Many hyenas have been subdued with the help of our much-needed allies." He looked up and revealed the leopards and cheetahs from before had gathered behind Simba. "The leopards are able to take to the trees to watch as the cheetahs are able to scout out new allies." His eyes glanced Ni, his mate and their daughter.

"And enemies alike. Our lionesses are strong, but our cheetahs can report back with due haste."

"So Rahisi was lying about never meeting with my father," Simba grumbled.

"That's a cheetah for you," Ni said to him in a aside, "Cheat ya out of the truth everytime."

"And that leads us to our newest arrival," Haki suddenly turned his eyes to Simba, who felt like all the life could drain from him at any second. "And possible ally." It wasn't because of the lion addressing him, it was because his father's eyes finally found his. Simba was utterly terrified as his father took Haki's place but his expression stayed professional; and most of all, impersonal.

"My son has found us," He gave no hint that he was deviating from the plural. "But has yet to decide if he's going to join us." Mufasa's stone-face grew into an intense grimace but his voice stayed the same. "If you decide to remain, Simba, there is no going back. We will reveal what the plan is in three days when we have gathered enough allies and recruitments." his eyes and voice began to soften a bit at his son's reaction. "Do you understand me, son?" he was gentle.

Simba thought maybe he meant it in two ways, but he only addressed the first meaning.

"Yes." His voice was stiff.

Mufasa seemed to deflate. Simba gave a small sob and bowed his head.

"We will adjourn here in the morning," Haki took the stage like nothing had happened. "Get enough sleep, we will train all new recruits for hyena hunting in the morning." he added then.

Simba looked up at him as the other lions passed him. His eyes were drilled meaningfully into the young lion's. As Ni's mate and child were going to join Haki's lionesses, the lion tried to get his friend's attention. "Furaha," he whispered to Nala's father, "Wait up. The kid might need us."

"Dad!" Simba expectantly sprung forward just as his father was turning to leave. "Dad." his eyes were bright. Unseen by Simba, Mufasa lowered his emotionless face and breathed hard. He let his eyes travel back to meet Simba's. There was just a moment where he seemed to want to say something, he looked down as he remembered their first meeting, then met Simba's watery eyes with a look that asked him to remember too. Mufasa then turned to leave without a single word.

Simba was heartbroken. "Dad-!" Ni caught him by the shoulder.

His father just kept on walking down the rock and away toward some smaller termite mounds.

The clouds only continued to darken as Ni and Furaha stayed behind with Simba.

To be continued...


	7. The love of the name

**I.**

"Why won't he talk to me?" Simba asked without looking up.

"Just give him some time," Ni's paw still remained on his shoulder, "He'll come around."

"I don't think so." The lion moved away from his touch. "Not this time. I really messed up."

"Simba, Mufasa has had a very hard time getting here." Furaha, the more serious one, tried to explain to him. "He's not exactly his usual good-natured self. Ni's right, he's going to need time."

"If I had just accepted him..." Simba had to work to keep the sob out of his throat. "I waited for months for him to come back, I even debated about coming back to the Pride Lands..." the two lions had started walking towards the remaining hyena skins and Simba followed them willingly.

"It's a good thing you didn't." Ni smiled. "We wouldn't have had your back. It's been tricky the last ten months and all the recruits have taken time getting here. We still don't know what Muffie and Haki are planning." Simba gave him a weird look. "Uh, don't tell your father I call him that."

He almost smiled. Ni looked relieved.

"Haki reminds me so much of my father," Simba's smile came out, wistful. He sat down with the lions around the kill. "Powerful, strong, wise. I just can't imagine Dad being second in line here."

Ni and Furaha exchanged curious looks.

"Don't beat yourself up." Ni told him.

"I just wish things could be the same." Simba lamented openly. "I wish I didn't feel so guilty!"

"You really missed your father," the yellow lion said as he picked up a hyena ankle.

"Yes. I miss being with him." Simba picked up a disembodied arm. "I miss him being king."

Furaha picked up the largest piece but could still talk clearly.

"Well, son, I think you have to ask yourself something." The dark tan lion suggested. "Do you miss the merit and esteem that came with your father's place of rank or do you miss you father?"

...

After helping the lionesses drag the dead hyenas closer to the termite mounds where the lions called the Outlanders lived, Simba laid down on his belly and watched as the others practically gorged themselves on the drying remains of their foes. The lion looked down at the leg that had been swatted towards him by Haki. His mate was the same color as Nala's father with a brown strip going down her back but didn't seem related to him. The other lionesses ate just like lions.

Simba picked up his offered meal and grimaced at it.

Ni noticed immediately. "Uh-oh." he met Furaha's eyes. "We got us a vegetarian."

The Outlanders clearly took notice.

"Sorry," he sat it down and tried smiling politely. "It's just been a while..."

"What've you been living off of?" Furaha asked, more casual as he feasted.

"Grub."

"This is grub." Ni said.

"No, _gru-bah._"

"That's what this is, grub!"

Simba noticed that a young male was trying to sneak over and talk to Ni's little daughter.

"That's Nuka, Haki and Naanda's son."

"Are... are they?"

"Betrothed? Yep!" Ni stole a glance over at the couple who looked like they took the idea a lot more seriously than Ni and even his easy-going mate. "Zawadi and Nuka. Not sure but I think it means gift." His lionesses gave Simba a subtle wink. Ni put his paw up to Simba and whispered: "Why do you think they keep me around?" he gave a chuckle and nudged the teen in the ribs. It was enough to make Simba smile faintly; he liked Ni. Furaha rolled his eyes a little but joined in.

The young lion picked up his slab of meat, wrinkled his muzzle and opened his mouth.

"Simba." Mufasa's voice sounded stern even when he didn't mean it to be.

His son's heart dropped into his stomach and his eyes widened.

Ni glanced back slightly and put a comforting paw on his shoulder again. With a miserable look, Simba shakily rose to his feet with his new friend's coaxing and followed his father in dejection. Mufasa turned almost as soon as Simba started to trudge after him. It didn't matter, Simba had his head hanging low anyway. Ni watched with concern for a few more moments before eyeing the leg of meat Simba had left behind. He wiggled his paws stubs, licking his lips, and attempted to grab it up. With a deadpan look, Furaha swiped it up first and was given a confused glower.

The lion smiled devilishly and ripped a bite out of it causing Ni to fold his arms in a huff.

...

It was far from the others. And yet, Simba felt the isolation the moment he had stepped away from the strange but still affording pride. He didn't feel unsafe as his father led him to a jagged area of earth but he did feel like they hadn't made any progress as father and son. Mufasa was ahead of him and the way he had led Simba, the way he stayed with his back to him, felt just as it had the night before he had presumably died. As before they now stood in the haze of twilight.

Mufasa's head tilted slightly forward as he addressed his son. "You'll sleep here for tonight."

The hopefulness Simba felt didn't completely vanish even as his father walked away.

"I love you, Dad." He said decidedly.

Mufasa paused, his shoulders dropping. "Good night, son." His voice was so low Simba barely heard him. The last shadows of the disappearing sun cloaked his father in a sheath of darkness.

Simba felt his eyes moisten. Resigned, he plopped down onto the ground.

Just as the tears escaped he saw termites wandering around his paws.

...

Some time had passed and when he was sure Simba was sleeping, the former king pawed up to the resting form of his son. The young lion had definitely grown in the last six months and it was still hard to look at him so grown up. Mufasa stood watching him for a moment, seeing just how much Simba resembled him. And yet, the vagabond lion had to acknowledge, how different this lion seemed from his son in cubhood. He seemed to be meeker, weaker and much more afraid.

Mufasa had failed him.

The lion drifted over to what was left of his son, glanced right and left as he lowered himself to the earth, and brought his gangly child towards him easily with one of his big paws. He settled himself down so that he was in a half-holding, half-protecting crouch. Finally, when it seemed like they were truly alone, Mufasa turned to look at his son with unconcealed emotion. Even in sleep the lion looked unsettled. Still, he wasn't too much scrawnier than Mufasa had been.

He smiled when he saw how healthy and vibrant Simba must be when he didn't have his old dad to worry over. Mufasa wasn't sure how Simba had lived, Rahisi rarely remarked outside of "he's alive and thriving". All he knew was that his son had made it... and without his father.

Simba had survived without his family.

"Son," Mufasa coaxed him. He was shaking a little as the lion stirred. "Son, it's me."

"Pumbaa," Simba finally said, asleep. "Timon..." he said faintly.

Warm tears gushed from Mufasa's eyes but he kept them to himself just as he was always forced to do. He had been taught to be honest with his emotions, at least by his late mother, he had been taught that a good father raised his son from birth til the father's demise by his late father. Mufasa had done this, so why did he still feel so guilty? He sacrificed the hard -earned pretense that he was past caring for anything and held his only son close to his heart.

"Simba..." Mufasa sobbed quietly.

"Dad," the lion's whisper was faint.

The former king calmed himself as he looked down at his son in relief, sighing.

He rubbed his large muzzle atop his son's growing mane. "I love you, son." Mufasa whispered.

This way how they lay for the rest of the night as the former father fell asleep beside his son.

To be continued...


	8. Questions and answers

**I.**

Simba sleepily opened his eyes and let out a wide yawn. Feeling a heavy object on him, the lion rose up on his paws and stretched so that it had to fall off his back. The air was warm, his paw pads were comfortably roasting and his father was lying two feet from him. Simba immediately started doubting his father was there as he lowered down on his hunches and observed that his dad looked just as he had that day in the gorge; Simba's heart froze up.

Shakily, he reached out and tapped his father's chin.

The big lion stirred with a grunt and the ice in Simba's chest melted. He smiled wide at the thought of the two of them spending time together again and jumped atop his slumbering dad. Simba realized humorously that he had been a lot smaller the last time he'd done this.

"Hmm..." Mufasa mumbled, his eyes opening.

"Still pals, Dad?" Simba asked innocently from where he was perched on the lion's mane.

His father's eyes snapped open fully then and he reacted violently, slamming his son into the ground with a frightening roar. Simba was petrified, Mufasa was shocked. Their eyes didn't leave one another's for a few seconds. While Mufasa was sadly relieved he hadn't injuried his son, again, Simba glanced away with resentment. His father took a breath and nudged the lion's chin so that he had to look at him. Simba did but waited a few nervous seconds.

"I'm sorry, son." Mufasa said gently.

The tension melted as Simba smiled without saying anything.

Offering his paw, Mufasa smiled back happily as he helped his son up, paused briefly, and then took his son in his arms; who just as happily went into his father's arms as well. Tears tricked down Simba's cheeks. When his father moved back he noticed this and thumbed at them, still holding Simba at arm's length and on the brink of crying himself. His son noticed.

"I missed you, Dad."

Mufasa's spare paw went to Simba's other shoulder. "I missed you too, son."

There was moment of sinking in.

"Where do we go from here?" His son braved.

Mufasa was a little more optimistic for once. "I was hoping you would stay," he smiled.

Simba smiled back again and turned to sit beside his father, looking out at the many miles of semi-desert. The unspoken truth was that Simba was not going to leave his father and Mufasa could not in turn leave his son. There was many questions, yes, but for some odd reason Simba could not ask them. Mufasa had his, but his first one was the most important.

"Are you well, son?" His father was concerned. "Aside from me, have you been taken care of?" He placed his paw on his son's shoulder. Simba looked down, uneasy with answering.

"Dad... Dad, I-I have friends." Mufasa seemed to not know of them. "They mean a lot to me and... and, I want to bring them along sometime. Can't, can't things go back to the way they were before?" he nearly pled now. Mufasa looked down in thought, Simba could not believe he had this chance; he didn't blow it. "Dad, I love you. I love our family. But, we..."

"Son," Mufasa met his eyes. "Things can never go back to the way they truly were before. I can't reveal the specifics right now." His paw dropped, he looked out onto the horizon of the scrub land. "As much as I want to tell you, I can't talk about Haki and my plans." he let his eyes fall back to Simba, his arm went around his son. The lion looked up, watery-eyed.

"Dad?" He sounded like his old self.

"I never stopped loving you son," Mufasa hugged him again. The younger lion buried his face in between his father's mane and arm. "And I will _never _stop loving you." he forced Simba to look at him. "But you _need _to understand things are different now, I'm-, hmm..."

He looked away. "I'm not as you remember." his eyes snapped back. "But I'm _still _your father and I _still _love you." Mufasa had Simba's face between his big paws. His son took them between his own and lowered them down. He was rendered incredulous by all this.

"What happened to you, Dad? It's... it's like seeing a ghost!"

The look on his father's face was surprising. "Truthfully, I don't know." Mufasa stared out at nothing. "I remember saving you... and then, and then _nothing_. Son, I don't remember anything." he met Simba's eyes hopefully. Mufasa scruntinized him. "What happened, son?"

He trembled, looking down. "I don't wanna talk about it." His voice quivered.

Mufasa touched his arm. He looked up. "We have a lot to work on, son."

Simba was still unsure.

His father smiled, chuckling. "A lot to catch up on."

This made his son smile.

"I never..." Mufasa composed himself. "I never properly asked."

"For what?"

"Can I have a place in your life, son?"

Simba was flabbergasted.

"Son, after the way you reacted, I thought you'd never... I didn't even know you were alive and seeing you... seeing you so _afraid _of me. Being so afraid myself... I can't even imagine how horrified you must have been; The hyena attack, nearly getting trampled, watching me get pulled into th-the..." he trailed off just like he had been doing. "Son, I need this chance."

"Dad..." Simba was unsure of what to say.

Mufasa took him by the shoulders. "Let me make things up to you Simba, let me be your father. The father you should have had." Tears filled Simba's eyes again. "I _am_ your father."

"I never said you weren't." Simba said.

His heart was racing fast.

Mufasa hugged him again.

"I know you're scared," he murmured. "But I need you to try and be brave."

"Okay." Simba slipped away, wiping at his eyes. "I wanna stay with you dad."

His father was gently adamant. "Son, that means you have to listen to me again." he was careful to explain. "Now I love you, and I know things are different, but that doesn't mean my parental duty holds any less firm then it did when you were a cub." Simba was uneasy.

"Dad... I've changed."

Mufasa remained uncondensending. "I know, son, and I'm not going to push you away. I want you to understand that the best way this can work is if you lower your defenses and let me assume my role." Simba looked down sideways, starting to understand his meaning.

"I'm a teenager," he almost smiled.

"Yes." Mufasa walked forward and put his paw on Simba's shoulder, drawing his attention back. "I'm sorry if I seemed harsh before, there was no justified cause for hurting you back there." Simba asked if there would be leeway. "Perhaps... if you behave yourself." His son chuckled. "Simba, I'm asking you to give me control again. If you say no that won't change anything, you still have every right to stay with me. But you say yes moving forward will..."

His son grabbed him. "I love you, Dad." he laughed at the idea of his father being so scared of this request. He backed up. "You've been my father for as long as I can remember." The lion was more serious. "I won't be happy about it, but I'll do anything to be with you Dad."

"Even if that means listening to me." Mufasa stated.

Simba smiled a little and nodded fast.

His father smiled as well.

"Hyena training," Haki suddenly appeared, alone for once. "I hope you didn't forget."

Simba felt the hair on his hackles raise, he was both suddenly nervous but on alert.

"No, Haki." Mufasa said to him.

"We had an agreement, Mufasa." Haki was quick to challenge.

"Put Ni out there, he's been anxious since day one. Simba can stand guard with me."

"Ni is a breeder, a watcher... he's not a hunter."

The youngest of the three looked back and forth between the two great lions.

Haki held Mufasa's gaze just as sternly as Mufasa held his.

"Fine, I will go then." He unexpectedly hugged his Simba's shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse us, my son and I have some catching up to do." The lion smiled at his father when he said this, despite the apparently atypical behaviour as evidenced by Haki's deepening glower.

"Mufasa..."

"_Not_ today." The lion commanded. He still held his son securely.

Haki took a step back. "You remember tomorrow..."

"I'll be there. I don't go back on my word, you'll have me..." he stopped to consider Simba standing there, looking uneasy again. "There." The lion nodded for his son to follow him as he moved at a 50˚degree angle away from Haki and back toward the termite mounds. "I'm going to be taking the day off, Haki, I've done you a great service in the past as you have done me."

The lion started to argue.

"You can understand the need I have," he continued, his eyes shifting meaningfully to a curious Simba, "How much spending time with your son can mean." Mufasa meant every word he said.

His son nodded.

Haki didn't speak a moment. "Yes," he amended.

"Than you can understand my need to reesablish myself in my son's eyes." Mufasa turned.

The lion was sober but still without much to say. "Yes."

"Then you'll allow this one brief window of opportunity I have to do so." He finished.

Mufasa was already leading his son away before the Outlander leader could say, "Yes" .

To be continued...


	9. A return to form pt 1 of 2

**I.**

It was a quiet trip to the jungle grasslands Mufasa had pursued Simba across so long ago, he mentioned briefly that he had only been there once but the lion seemed to find it with ease. The scent of Timon, Pumbaa and Simba were everywhere but Mufasa did not comment on the two strangers' scents. In fact, he didn't even comment on how strange this whole misadventure was.

Simba, however, was getting rather tired of the odd solitude.

"What are you and Haki planning?" He finally asked once they reached the start of grasslands. "And what about Mom?" Simba watched his father pause. This time instead of being a demure cub the young lion circled around to face his father, when Mufasa looked up he saw the anguish in his father's eyes. "Dad, I don't want Mom to get hurt. I don't want any of the lionesses too..."

Mufasa shook his head, eyes trained down. "There's nothing I can say on the matter, Simba." he placed his paw on his son's shoulder and met his eyes. "Hyenas are guarding the Pridelands, for now that's all we know. Without air cover..." he shook his head again and smiled bittersweetly.

"Dad?"

"You're _alive, _son. That's what matters." He passed Simba. "Now are you going to show your old dad around or am I going to have to show myself?" Mufasa laughed deeply. Simba gave a surprised blink when he heard his father's familiar rumble and laughed himself, he lowered down into a crouch but Mufasa was already a step ahead of him; he was also quite literally a few steps ahead of him. Simba chased after him through the tall grass that actually gave them full coverage.

The two got lost as the minutes passed, occasionally Simba would tackle his father but the lion always managed to slip from under him. What surprised Simba was that this was actually very similiar to the way _he _play fought or just fought in general. Their lightheartedness didn't lighten up as Simba went low to the ground behind a large rock he came across. Mufasa emerged a few short seconds later in front of it, looking around and chuckling deeply. Simba prowled up.

"Simba?" Mufasa was then alerted to his presence... but not quickly enough.

The younger lion tackled his father and for once his father's actions towards him were not predatory or combative in nature, he simply tried to get the advantage as the two of them rolled down a steep, grassy slope. Simba tried hard to be the one to land on top and was actually the victor as his father broke their fall with his paws; his son stood proudly on him.

They grinned at each other until Simba realized something.

His smile disappeared. "You let me win."

Mufasa only chuckled and grabbed him in a fierce headlock, Simba was entirely unable to move as his father gripped him close and gave him a skull-burning nookie. The lion tried his best to break away but his father held him there easily. Simba kept on yanking and pulling.

"Dad, let up!"

"Say Uncle," his dad said, clearly enjoying this father-son time a little too much.

"I'd rather not." Simba frowned. Mufasa was not deterred in his mission. He put a paw stub in his mouth and wet Simba's ear. "Ah! DAD!" His father bounced away and he pursued on. It dawned on the lion just how silly his dad could be. This realization made him slow a little; he lost his father around a grove of ferns. He realized then how much he missed this side of his father. When he was the last time Simba had even _thought _of the fun times they had shared?

"Simba," His father called to him. "Can you come here please."

The lion grinned and raced around the ferns to find his father with his back to him. Simba was struck with uneasiness when Mufasa turned with an interested look to his eyes. Visibly relieved, Simba dropped his shoulders and walked up calmly to sit beside his father in the swamp. It had always been like this between them, their fun and frolic could quickly turn into total seriousness.

Mufasa found the fine line now, however.

"Look at these rocks, Simba." he indicated the stones in the clear pool with a nose dip. "See how many there are." The lion picked one out, it was smooth and round. "Look how different this one is from the others." Simba looked down, most of them were smooth and rounded too.

"What about'em?" He looked up.

"This one's a perfect circle," His father admired as he did a slow panoramic turn. "The rest are ovide, imperfect shapes." he carelessly tossed it back into the water. "See if you can find it son."

The lion looked back at his father who smiled widely and nodded for his son to go on. Simba took a breath and moved into the transulecent water. He searched around the many rivets that formed around his limbs breaking the calm surface. Mufasa, meanwhile, laid down and watched as his son skimmed the shallows for the little gray pebble. Simba eventually grew frustrated. He looked back to his tranquil yet observant father and told him that he couldn't see the differances.

"Have you given up, son?" Mufasa asked of him.

"No." Simba said stubbornly.

"Then keep looking."

"I don't get it," the teenager glared at his reflection. "They all look the same. There's barely any differences between them." Mufasa came to stand with him in the water. "There are no perfect circles, Dad." he seemed to tell their reflections now. "They're all ov... erm, imperfect shapes."

Father and son stood side-by-side in the water looking at their respective reflections.

A sadness Simba could barely comprehend entered his father's eyes. Simba looked over at him and saw that tears were running down the lion's large face, feelings that had been buried for all these months were coming to the surface. Feelings of loneliness, loss, of betrayal towards never knowing if anyone he knew or loved was still alive or not, of feeling unloved himself. It clicked for Simba then. It wasn't just acceptance, it was love. His father felt unloved and unwated just like he did. Simba lowered his head and stared at his reflection; Mufasa shut his watery eyelids.

His son looked up at him then with a warm smile and, standing on his tiptoes, managed to wrap one gangly arm around his father's huge berth of muscle and mane. Mufasa opened his eyes to stare into Simba's with disbelief; the younger lion could see the betrayal his father had felt and what he, himself, knew he had done. But he also thought he saw something else hidden there.

"You don't have to be perfect, Dad." Simba told his father. "Lion king or not, I still love you."

Mufasa was geniunely surprised when his son tried to hug him like he had done. Though Simba could not reach above his father's chin, Mufasa still managed a small smile and brought his son closer to him so that his muzzle rested atop Simba's head. Tears escaped his eyes then as well. Simba was finally with his father, safe and tucked into the hollow of his neck as they mourned.

He desperately wished they could stay that way forever.

...

It was twilight on a grassy hillock.

Simba could feel his stomach gurgling in knots as his father finally appeared dragging a large, meaty topi leg, "This looked so much easier when the lionesses did it. " He joked as even he had a little trouble keeping the large hindquarter up in the air. "I went for the biggest one." the lion dropped it on the grass, panting and laughing a little. "Even though the weaker are easier."

"Thanks Dad," Simba reached for the leg. Mufasa's canines instinctively snapped around that particular slab of meat. His eyes held Simba's surprised ones to convey this wasn't accidental.

"The thing you have to learn, Simba, is that the pride leaders and kings always eat first." As he explained this he ripped huge chunks out of his meal. "_Then_ the lionesses, _then _the cubs and in the end, any remaining male lions." So Simba was regulated to Scar status. "Make sense, son?"

His son didn't seem to hear him over his drooling jaws. Mufasa closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "It's in the bushes, son." he hiked a thumb over his shoulder. "Eat sparingly."

Simba happily went and recovered his own large hindquarter. "I knew you were holdin' out."

Mufasa chuckled knowingly. "Oh, did you now?"

"I can't remember the last time I had real meat." He laid down a couple of feet from his father and spotted an anthill nearby."I can see why you hide your scent in Rahisi's hunting grounds."

"It's a trick I picked up." His dad kept ripping at his meat, uneasily noticing Simba attracting an army of ants as he rolled them onto his leg of meat rotisserie-style. "Even if topi are a bit bland."

Simba still remained distracted with his meal.

"Son?" Mufasa prompted.

The lion looked up with accusation in his eyes.

"So how come you would still come here after your topi hunting and block your scent, Dad?"

To be continued...


	10. A return to form: pt 2 of 2

**I.**

Mufasa had at least a quarter of meat left to his huge hindquarter and he nearly choked on it.

"Wha-what?" he asked Simba, barely able to get out the words.

"I know, Dad." He rose to his feet sullenly. "I know there's been a lot of half-truths, secrets and just straight out lies." his eyes found his father's and they creased over in sorrow. Mufasa stared straight back into his with haunted ones. Simba flinched away, unable to look at them. He let his head drop back down. "I guess Rahisi told you how to scent-block. I guess Haki taught that it's better to keep things from your own son, considering you came here and watched me grow up."

Mufasa's meal dropped from his mouth completely.

"Fine, Dad." Simba's words trembled out. "Fine, just continue watching me grow up all alone."

He walked away stiffly with his back turned to his father.

Big mistake.

Mufasa instantly, in huge, unfaltering bounds, cut his son off. The big, softed goof of a father was gone and in his place stood a wide-shouldered lion of brute strength. Simba took a step back, dismayed. Father and son stood facing each other, breathing hard in the gathering gray.

"_Never_," Mufasa breathed out. "Did I expect my own son to turn his back on me. Deliberately."

Simba was without a comeback. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Then he realized his father couldn't believe what _he _had said to him.

"I've become a lot of things, son, but a liar I have _never_ been. I know what Timo and Pambah have been teaching you, I know what you've become from their disciplining. Son, you honestly thought I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you? You are sorely mistaken." Simba shook, his lungs quivered as air seeped out of his mouth. "You've forgotten who you are and in so have forgotten me." Mufasa was calmer but he held his stance; Simba's head barely cleared his shoulders. "The _only_ time Rahisi watched you was when I was hunting or met up with Haki. Deceit was not ever my intention and I am not sorry for keeping you in the dark. I am your father, the one and only."

The younger lion dipped his head in shame.

"And you are my son." Mufasa placed his paw on Simba's shoulder, he looked up. "Don't run from me, Simba. I'm not your enemy and you will not treat me as such with outbursts like that."

"I'm sorry Dad." He lowered his head again.

Mufasa used his paw to incline Simba's head up so high that he was standing up straight.

"I accept your apology, but I want you to understand why I'm telling you this."

Simba listened.

His father smiled lightly. "Come with me," he told his son. The lion followed his father.

...

"Here, son." Haki led Nuka into the termite mound his mother had found for their son and then to an old, rotted stump they sometimes placed him in during their hunts. "You'll sleep here." he took his son by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into it. "I want to stay put until tomorrow."

"But, Father, what are you and Mother planning?"

"That isn't your concern, Nuka." He father nuzzled him once. "Your mother and I have to keep you safe. I will bring you a meal in the morning and then in the evening. Remain here until then."

Haki turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Dad." The cub popped his head out one side of the jagged bark.

His heart skipped a beat. "Goodnight, Nuka." Haki's emerald eyes roamed back to him.

"Will the rest of our family survive tomorrow?"

He turned away. "It's you and Zawadi who must survive, son." the lion exited the mound.

...

Mufasa chatted as though nothing had happened.

"My father brought me here once." He said as they ventured further into the murky swamps. His son wasn't quite as agile as he was and therefore often got caught in the vines. Mufasa stood by patiently but did not assist. "I wasn't much older than you were the night you and I discussed the Great Kings." Simba met his eyes imploringly but his father was calm and decisive. "Remember, Simba?" his son smiled and nodded. Mufasa smiled too. "He also explained about other kings."

" 'Other kings?' "

"We aren't the only ones who carry royal blood." They came to a place where the water was a deep, midnight blue. Mufasa's eyes stayed trained upward, Simba quickly looked from the little creek to the sky with him. "A true king earns his right to rule, a true king battles valiantly and in the process will raise his sons and daughters in his image. Blood is spilled, bonds are broken... but the right to rule isn't just something you're born with, it must be earned as well." he met his son's inquiring eyes. "My father told me this, because he wasn't born into royality as I was son."

Simba cocked his head slightly to the side. "But I've never earned any right, Father."

Mufasa nodded slowly. "I've always had faith you would make the right decisions, son." he let his gaze wander down. "My father wasn't perfect, Simba." They locked eyes. "He could be a harsh, sometimes unforgiving ruler, especially as he aged." he paused. Simba listened nervously but with interest. "I think it had it's toll on your uncle, that's why I'm afraid he may have taken..."

"Taken over." Simba said.

"He wanted the crown more then anything," Mufasa speculated, gazing off in the distance.

It occured to Simba then.

"What if Scar had a hand in this?"

Mufasa's response was even-tempered but firm. "I can never assume such a thing, Simba."

"The hyenas." Simba moved on.

"If they'd have our family doing anything, it would be hunting for them..."

"You don't even know if they're alive?" His son croaked out.

Mufasa, who had clearly had more time to think this through, walked over to the water's edge.

"Come here, son." he whispered.

Simba hesistated; thinking his father was going to lash out at him.

The lion turned his head towards his son and the expression on his face had Simba approaching him. Mufasa placed an arm around Simba. "I never want you to feel afraid of me, Simba. What my father was like in the end is _not _the memory I wanted instilled in you." he looked down and his son did the same. Their reflections were nearly identical, only Simba was young and unsure.

"You do have my roguish good looks, however."

The cub smiled.

His dad patted the shoulder his paw was on.

He didn't say they were taking back their home, he didn't say whether he or Simba would be king in the end. There was no talk of epic battles, hidden plans or deep-rooted secrets. That didn't seem to matter to Mufasa and oddly enough, it didn't matter to Simba right then either.

To be continued...


	11. My father's promise

**I.**

A golden-yellow lion stood in the lifeless desert as storm clouds formed like specters of death over the scene in front of him. Bodies, drenched in fresh blood, lay in a partially scattered heap not thirty feet from him. There was another presence there; the only other sign of life that could be seen for miles. It was a cub. Normally, a male lion killed such potential threats to their gene pool, but Ahadi had quickly put together he was not the first partcipant to appear here this day.

He had watched as the hyenas Mohatu had so successfully kept at bay during his reign returned with avengance. Though he had been prepared to face them, even laying down his own life if it meant protecting the ones he considered his family, there had been an even greater threat... but not to him. Lions, a motley, skinny lot not even worth picking apart for their rawboned hides as it would still mean certain starvation, had faced off with the surprisingly well-fed hyena intruders.

In Ahadi's eyes, they were all intruders.

The battle hadn't lasted long and the lion had hidden behind a small collection of boulders and scrub. While the majority of the hyenas had taken off, none of the group of 5-6 lions managed to pull through with even more then a few kills. Ahadi had shaken his head, unsatisified with the lack of effort on the lions' part. Was he being cruel? They had been his own kind. The lion was debating about it when he saw the reason as to why they had waged such a tremendous battle. It was a cub, barely a rib out of place, he rushed out of hiding to approach his fallen relatives.

Ahadi was taken with the cub for some reason; he had completely ignored him.

The adult male lion was _still _a threat and yet the child had so carelessly disregarded that. Now, they stood looking at the reddened heap as the sky continued to darken. Just how long they had been doing this Ahadi couldn't rightly figure out. He got to his feet then and approached the cub who sat so quitely, so still, and came to sit slightly off to his left behind him. Ahadi inquired him:

"What is your name, child?"

The cub did not reply. He turned to look over his shoulder at Ahadi who viewed him coolly. It was no comfort for the child, who was shedding large, silent tears from his dark green eyes, so he turned to look down at his paws and close his lids. Emotionlessly, the older lion placed his paw on the cub's shoulder. The cub sniffed as more tears rolled down his gray-brown cheeks.

"Come with me," Ahadi said.

There was another hard sniff.

"You will live with myself and my family."

Two dewy eyes looked up at him. "Why?"

Ahadi was still without expression. "Because you will die yourself out here if you don't."

The cub blinked away his tears. "Okay," he uttered. "My name's Haki."

"I am Ahadi."

There was no more discussion, Haki simply followed his newfound father-figure.

...

"Uru," Ahadi approached his wife at Pride Rock.

"Ahadi!" She trotted fast towards him from the mouth's cave; there was barely light out. "Oh!" Uru breathed. "You've been out all night. Why didn't you come home? I was so, _so_ worried."

"Calm down, I'm fine." He nuzzled her as she rubbed her head earnestly into his mane. "I got a little... distracted." Ahadi smiled and motioned with his nose at a small creature behind his legs.

Haki peered out with concern.

"A cub?.!" Uru became agape. "Ahadi, why didn't you inform me before bringing him home? We already have _two _growing male cubs. That's enough tension. Who is going to raise him?"

"One of the lionesses," he informed her casusally. The lion stretched out, arching his back up and then prodding out his left hindleg with a lazy yawn. "I'm going to take a cat nap." Uru was quick to follow him into the cave, nagging all the way. Haki waited where he was for the two.

They did not re-emerge.

The lion cub tilted his head forward in rejection and turned to leave.

"Hey," Someone came out to greet him. It was a teenaged lion with darker pelt then Ahadi.

Haki judged this must be one of the son's since the teen's colors were similiar to his.

"Hey," he muttered half-heartedly as he started to leave again, feeling further isolated.

"Where do you think you're going?" The lion stepped forward.

Light was falling like curtain over the two. Haki saw this lion had a half-grown, dusk-red mane.

"I dunno... out there I guess."

"But you belong here now." The lion approached him with a friendly smile, placing his paw on the cub's left shoulder to scout him closer to the cave. "We're brothers now, my dad said so."

Haki brightened instantly. "Really?"

"Really." He said kindly. "I'm Mufasa, by the way."

"Haki." The cub replied as he followed his new friend into the cave.

"Well, Haki, since we're brothers now, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to look out for you I'm going to be here." He promised the cub. "Family protects family, brother."

...

From behind the west-facing rock wall heading into the cave, a lion watched the two enter. He had been sleeping outside waiting for his father to return home all night. Curiosity had drive him; his father rarely left for all-nighters. Now, the lion realized, all he had left was his mother's love.

Both his father _and _brother were traitors of his trust.

**II. **- The jungle...

Simba awoke with a smile. He turned to look and see that... his father wasn't there.

"Dad?" The lion looked around.

"Hah!" Mufasa grabbed him in a headlock.

"Dad!" Simba struggled to break free.

His father moved from on top of him and went to stand with his back to him.

The younger lion approached him anxiously.

"Dad?"

"It's time to go, son."

Simba considered this.

"Okay."

Mufasa paused a moment before leading him onwards. "Son."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I love you."

A warm smile spread across Simba's muzzle. "I love you too, Dad."

"Always remember that," Mufasa whispered.

"I will."

His father led the way in silence.

...

To be continued...


	12. One last night

**I.**

Simba, Ni and Furaha sat around a large, well intact tree stump swapping stories that next night at the termite mounds. Mufasa had led Simba silently back; the experience this time hadn't been awkward nor even uncomfortable. No, it was comforting in a thoughtful way. Mufasa had given him a short, meaningful parting hug and had promised to catch up with him at the day's end. This time Simba had graciously obliged and had even looked forward to seeing his new friends again;

They hadn't disappointed.

"You got your head stuck in _what? _Where?.!" Simba laughed along with the two lions.

"I swear," Furaha persisted, incredibly easy-going now, "It was right in the rhino's derriere."

"I can't believe it..." Ni was agape.

"I know, I just wanted to try it." The lion grinned.

"Unbelievable." Simba said. "You even tried working it around to see if it would come out..."

"Yep."

"Awesome." Ni smiled quietly.

"With Sarafina's help I did eventually get that tree trunk unstuck from his butt, it just took me a while longer to get my head out of that darn log. You wouldn' believe how much build up of..."

The second-oldest lion shot him a look.

Simba wasn't in the least bit grossed out.

"Well, you know what my friends' used to tell me." He grinned at them.

The two lions oppposite him exchanged looks.

"No, what?" Ni asked. Furaha leaned in closer as he was furthest away.

"Ya gotta put your past." Simba waggled his index paw stubs cockily. "In your be_hind_," He froze from where he bent backwards and pointed at his butt. His father stood there solemnly.

"Simba, will you come with me please."

The lion hadn't expected this again.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Come with me, son."

Simba twisted around and clumsily came to land on his feet. Mufasa smiled faintly and led the young lion away from the others; both exchanged looks of concern. They went at an easy pace, there seemed to be no rush and yet the eldest of the two seemed to have something on his mind.

"What are you and Haki planning?"

Mufasa looked up as Simba came right out and asked what he dare not speak of.

The lion sighed, his son was indeed getting older. "I want you to stay behind tomorrow," he said to him once they were far enough that they couldn't be heard. "And remain with the Outlanders."

"But I'm not an _Out_lander, I'm a _Pride_lander, Dad."

"And what has pride gotten us, son?" Mufasa rebuked him. Simba's eyes widened and he took a step back; his father had never spoken so exactingly. The lion registered the shock of seeing and hearing his father go against his good-natured paternal role; Mufasa considered lessening the blow. Sympathy. Love. Trust... He placed his paw on Simba's shoulder. "I'm sorry things are so difficult son, I'm just trying to protect you from harm. That's why I need you to listen."

"I just wanna be brave like you." Simba knew these words by heart even after ignoring them for so long that he thought he had forgotten them. "And being brave means being there beside you."

Mufasa smiled despite himself at the memory.

"I admire your courage, son, I always have. I also know that you're trying to force this situation in your favor." He dropped his paw and looked up at the stars, sitting. "You know, being brave also means knowing where you're needed most, and I need you to stay where it's safest Simba."

"How can I be needed being treated like a cub?" Simba looked down, pouting.

His father laughed. "Those lionesses are something else, aren't they?"

The lion looked up and smiled at his father. "Will you tell me more about the Great Kings?"

Mufasa patted his shoulder, smiling as well. "I think that can be arranged."

They laid down, side-by-side, as his father spoke well into the night and Simba dreamt happily.

To be continued...


	13. Forgiveness and rememberance: pt 1 of 3

~ A son's story is never as exciting as his father's - Unknown ~

**I.**

Mufasa arose the next morning with the heaviest feeling; it wasn't his big paws, his thick mane or great bulk, he was heavy with the weight of what he had to do this day. His son slept with such a peaceful expression he almost managed a smile. The lion moved towards Simba softly, slowly.

"Son," He whispered in his ear, "I love you, more then the stars that shine, more then the clouds that fill the sky. I love you equally, even in my falters, I have never cared for you more or less. I have always loved you the same way I always will, and _nothing _can change that." he pecked his son's nose with a light kiss, "I'll miss you son, I just hope someday you can forgive me as I have tried to forgive myself." Mufasa rose. "I have nothing to give you. Your memories of me will be your only keepsake." he breathed heavily but shed no tears. "I'm sorry, Simba. I love you, son."

With that he headed away from the Outlands.

...

There was the faintest rustling as Mufasa headed toward the tall gorge on the outskirts of his former kingdom. He spared a glance over his shoulder, sniffed, and then continued on into the mouth of the jagged opening. His claws were stronger as they guided him safely down the thick stone, this was something in which had practiced at; in this death hole with his waning memories.

He made it down with ease to the bottom and landed lightly on his paws. Mufasa looked with a curious expression but saw no one, from there he continued down to the edge of the first stone shelf. The lion was almost around that first bend when he caught the faintest shufflings underfoot.

"I know your back there," he said solemnly. His large head turned a fraction of a turn. As if he were still a cub, the young male moved forward with his head hung low. "Simba, this is not up for negotiation." Mufasa turned immediately to say. "You are to return to Haki's pride instantly!"

"Rihisi showed me how to scent block." Simba looked up. "You roll around in elephant dung and then rub up against another lion you'd least suspect to follow you." he said this pointedly.

"Why are you doing this, son?" The lion approached Simba in distress. "I'm only doing this-,"

"Because you love me." His son advanced a step. "I know. I love you too, that's why I have to stand with you." He said accountably. "My place is fighting alongside you, not being hid away."

"You're trying to be brave again," Mufasa determined. "Even after I taught you otherwise."

Simba was not thrawted, however.

"Please, Father."

"I don't want you to die." He was desperate in his words. "Son! I want to protect you."

"I thought you were dead for years, Dad. How do you think I felt!.?"

Mufasa took a step back. "I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"You either force me to stay or let me come with you, either way it's going to hurt me."

"This is what you want?"

"Yes."

Mufasa turned to face foward again, hiding his face for a moment. He lifted only slightly as he faced Simba again. "By hurting me?" he asked of his son quietly. The lion's bravado wavered.

"No, Dad, I want to help you. I'm not afraid."

His father bowed his head slowly and closed his eyes. "I cannot stop you, Simba, and I cannot gurantee your protection if you stay." he led the way reluctantly. Simba hesitated just a second.

"Are you afraid, Father?"

Mufasa paused as well, assessed in his mind and heart the query, and found his answer. "Yes."

He kept going.

Simba, even as he realized he was acting contrary to what he had been taught, followed him.

To be continued...


	14. Forgiveness and rememberance: pt 2 of 3

**I.**

It happened so fast. Simba remembered seeing the young hyenas come for him, they were even willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and whether knowing of the sure outcome or not, they had been able to do what was necessary. Simba found himself and his father cornered at the bottom of the gorge. His father, he thought, would ease up and let his son finally stand beside him now.

He was wrong.

Mufasa positioned himself in front of Simba. The hyenas were ten, fifteen, twenty, and so on…

"You promised!"

"So did you."

His large eye turned just enough to meet Simba's when five pairs of teeth and claws leapt onto the somehow not so mighty lion anymore. Simba rushed around and tore at the hyenas. Mufasa stood by and didn't move, his son stood rooted to the ground with his fangs open and claws out.

"Think about what you're doing." Mufasa suddenly said.

The hyenas hissed.

"Do you think, even for a minute, that your family members care for you? Training you to be soulless, mindless killing machines why they enjoy the spoils of the food they deny each and every one of you of." They blinked at him in confusion. "You think about it, don't you?" His confused son turned towards him, and then flashed back around when he recalled the outcome of his father's earlier mistake. "They don't love you as you wish they did, the way I love Simba here." He didn't see his son stiffen in shock. Mufasa continued. "There are more options, kids."

The hyenas backed up, some looked at each other.

"But what else is there for us?" A timid female asked.

"You'll never know unless you set out on your own." Mufasa looked at her.

Simba looked back. He couldn't _believe _his father would side with their hated enemies.

Mufasa didn't look at him.

"Go, now." He ordered.

Some stalled, some remained unconvinced or unmoved. Several, three or four, took his advice and took off hurriedly. Simba was just about to ask what the attention was about when lionesses descended on him; the ones who were suppose to protect him as decreed by Haki and his father were now led by a solemn Naanda. Simba thought for sure Mufasa was just trying to get all of these young, naïve hyenas on their side, but he saw the sadness in his father's eyes as the 'kids' were ripped apart. Simba was beginning to feel rueful as well. He sized up the Outlanders who surrounded him. They seemed intent to kill him and uncaring if he had betrayed them or not. It was then that Mufasa shouted for Simba to run. He fought off the lionesses as they kept coming.

"Dad!"

"NOW!"

For once, Simba did what he was told by his father. He ran.

As he did Ni, Furaha and even leader Haki ran in to battle the ruthless females led by Haki's own wife. The hyenas continued battling, on no one's side, and that was the last thing Simba saw of them. He cut around the gorge and made a thrust for home. What could he do? He needed help.

…

There was a loud, screeching roar.

"What is that?" Sarafina asked. She, Nala and Mheetu were out for a walk.

"Do you think a lion got past the hyenas?" Her daughter asked excitedly.

"I don't know," her mother took her son by the neck scruff. "But we're not taking any chances."

…

Simba thought he heard a familiar voice from up above.

"Nala?" He called up.

There was the faintest flick of a shadow at the gorge rim and then he was alone.

"Nala! Help! My father's alive, I'M ALIVE!"

Some of the Outlanders advanced on him.

"Why are you doing this?" He whipped around and asked.

"Nuka must be made king," One said in a mindless voice.

"Naanda must lead us," Another soulless one added.

"But it doesn't have to be like this." Simba said, desperate and sad. "My father taught me-,"

"Your father is dead inside." Naanda emerged between the two pairs flanking her. "He has for the longest time." Her eyes switched up to a lioness climbing up the gorge wall with little cub Zawadi in her mouth. The angular lioness smirked. "I never wanted a Pridelander grandchild."

Simba jumped out at her. The lionesses ripped and clawed at him as he held them off.

"Go!" He shouted to the climbing cat. "Get your daughter to safety."

She gave him a thankful look and obliged.

Simba knew he would be killed, he realized his father had been right. Once mother and daughter were safely up the wall, he turned and started scaling the wall. Naanda caught his back heel and held him in place as her sisters and cousins came around to finish the young, erstwhile prince off.

Just then, two hyenas came and jumped atop the lions as they closed in.

"No!" Simba shouted again.

"Go!" The young female from before said. "We're not afraid to do what's right."

Her and her friend did so.

Simba felt tears collect in his eyes as he continued up behind the others. Once the lioness had her child safely up the ledge, she turned to Simba and offered him her paw. The young male saw the worry and concern in her eyes and thought of his own mother, how she must feel right now. He asked her to please tell his mom he loved her, she smiled and told him to tell her himself. Simba smiled back and was about to go with her to rejoin his pride when Naanda caught his heel again.

"_Trust_ me," she hissed. Another Outlander lioness emerged beside them and tried to get at Ni's wife and their child. Ni was suddenly on them as apparently the other hyenas had been defeated.

"Ni, my Dad-?"

The lion ripped the hyenas apart in front of Simba's eyes; the only other lion besides his father who had refused to kill the salvageable animals besides his father… besides himself. He finished off the last one as Naanda was about to kill Simba. Suddenly Ni's mate leapt to action. She went against her laidback nature as he had done and pounced on Naanda. The two tangled. As both of the lionesses slipped Simba was caught in the middle. Ni leapt down and, raising a claw, took a chunk out of Naanda's shoulder. She yowled and shimmied down. Ni stayed with his wife as his little daughter watched from above, placing a protective arm around the panting female. He was sad but stolid as he watched Naanda drag Simba down by the heel as if he were just another prey.

Simba called for him but he instead saw his family up the gorge's edge to reunite with his sister, niece and nephew. He glanced down coldly at Simba a final time and continued on; no one else returned for him. Simba screeched out in pain as Naanda managed to secure him at the base. He glanced back at her with a pleading look. She had no expression on her face as she glared at him.

"The less competition the better." She simply said.

The Outlanders rejoined her at the bottom and closed in.

Mufasa pummeled them and started ripping them apart limb-by-limb. Naanda broke away and watched as if her treason had been nothing as the lion destroyed a quarter of her family. With a stricken, angered look, she lowered her body in a slink and moved her back towards her pride.

It was her remaining pride, anyways. There was only four or five of them left including Nuka who witnessed his fallen aunts and second cousins dismembered bodies in horror. Naanda was not immune to his observation. Tears crested her eyes as Mufasa stood sturdy on his huge paws.

"You _monster_." She spat.

"No," Mufasa whispered, sizing her up, "_You _were the monster for putting your mate and cub, your entire family last to satisfy your own need for power." Naanda started. "I was wrong. Any kind of power must be mitigated so it doesn't corrupt; all it does is lead to death… and betrayal."

Simba couldn't believe what he heard.

Mufasa turned to him. "I remember that day in the gorge now, Simba." He told him.

His son leaned his head forward.

"Your uncle-," He stiffened, and then his body collapsed with the weight of his injuries.

Simba reacted and ran for his father when a frenzy of color enveloped them on both sides.

"Nice use of scent blocking," Rahisi joined them. "And don't worry, Simba, we've got this."

To be continued…


	15. Forgiveness and rememberance: Pt 3 of 3

**I.**

Simba didn't pay attention to Rihisi's annoying confidence. He didn't care if she could teach him how to turn himself invisible or even fly. His father lay crumpled on the ground, arms and legs in dark pools of blood leaked out from under his and other mutilated bodies. Simba didn't see any of this, he only saw his father. The lion looked up at his son with deadened eyes as if this time he really had betrayed him. Simba didn't care, he was at Mufasa's side as three or four strong male leopards lifted him. Four male cheetahs acted as sentries and formed a square to guard them all.

Some life came into Mufasa's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Father, you saved my life. Again." Simba smiled through his miserable tears. "I love you, not because of your merits or valor or whatever. I love you because you're my best friend, Dad."

"I lied to you." His father said. Simba's confusion was clear. "I wasn't just sacrificing my life... I was willing to sacrifice Sarafina and Nala." The absolute disbelief on Simba's face could match no other, they all knew. "Sometimes, my son, we resort to horrible, unspeakable things. I never realized that until I was put in a spot of such desperation, such unequivocal torture that I had no choice. It was to save your mother, Simba. Naanda, she's in deep with the hyenas. I made my brother a promise to sacrifice myself, I also made her a promise." he started becoming weaker.

"Father..." Simba got out.

"I made Haki a promise to protect you, but I made her one to protect my mate. I would go the exact day I knew Sarafina would be scouting the gorge tip for an escape; she had been doing so since Mheetu was born according to a vulture..." he hadn't the strength left. "I'm sorry, Simba, I just am not the perfect king you thought I was. That I tried to be. But I have always loved you."

"No!"

His father's body started to still.

"We have to hurry," Rihisi said to one of the other cheetah's urgently.

They hurried him to a rock opening in the gorge walls big enough to conceal them all.

"That's why Ni didn't help me." Simba turned to his friend.

She brought up the rear along with her adopted charge.

"We've all done things..." the cheetah wouldn't continue.

They had all done things.

...

Simba jerked awake. He looked around frantically; his father wasn't in sight. Neither was Rihisi, the scout cats, the Outlanders and the young hyenas. The lion remembered right then in that next moment that the Outlanders had joined his pride three years earlier and that at nine years old, he was nearing the end of his life. The old king rose shakily to his feet and was greeted by his five-year-old daughter. He remembered then, as he often tried forgetting, that Nala had passed on.

"You look like you had a bad dream," Kiara offered kindly.

Her father smiled, his first time in weeks. "I don't know what happened him," he got up into a sitting position. "I had a dream my father was still alive, I was an ally of the Outlanders, Zira's name was Naanda..." Zazu, old and gray as well, flew over and alit on the lion's big shoulder.

"Naanda was the name of Sarabi's sister. I only met her once..." He mulled over this fact.

"Simba," Kovu popped his head in the cave's mouth. "You have a visitor."

Kiara smiled and walked over to nuzzle her father. "We'll leave you alone," she promised.

The two heads of her twin adolescent sisters popped in. Kovu gave them playful warning looks and the two disappeared. Kiara joined her mate at the entrance, the two looked back at Simba, then they both left with Zazu gliding after them. Simba smiled slightly and lowered his head with a deep breath. A young cheetah entered his den. He snapped to attention but did not recongize whoever this visitor was. With no interest in the slendor cat, Simba turned away to sleep again.

"You're probably wondering why you had such a dream, aren't you?"

He lifted his head to view her with a startled look.

"What _kind_ of a dream?" Simba ventured.

"A self-awakening dream," the cheetah replied, smiling, "I am Rihisi's granddaughter." she didn't bother with her name. "I've had premonitions all my life, I suppose it runs in my family. But that's not why I'm here." She laid down with Simba and explained calmly. "I was told by my mother a long time ago that I should only visit you when I had a premonition of your memory. That's what my grandmother had, that's what made her such a valuable ally to the Outlanders and your dad."

Simba listened.

The cheetah smiled tentatively. "We've been holding the truth of what happened that day in the gorge for two generations. You see, my grandmother decided on that day... well, that the true events were too much for you." she knew what the king really wanted to hear. "Yes, he died that day. A year before my grandmother had found him in the gorge and urged Scar to let her hide the evidence as she could scent block, it was Rahisi who hid the truth from him when he could not remember how he almost died. It was she who later discovered that not only could she remember things that had yet to occur for other animals, but she could also displace them.

The memories, Simba. Only she had both of those two gifts. The tree broke your father's fall, it did not take away his memory. Rihisi took him to safety with the help of her brother. He awoke but had forgotten most of the previous day. My grandmother felt so horrid that she sought to aid him in any way possible. She accidentally displaced his memory, but later on she would willingly displace yours for fear that the truth was too much for you to take. She took you to the jungle to mend. After that," Simba blinked. The granddaughter was well reheresed. "She vowed to leave you be. Your friends will remember, everyone but you. Well," her nerves showed. "Until now."

Simba looked the young cat in the eyes. She was dutiful but seemed to believe he should have known a long time ago. He laid across the way from her, letting all this absorb. It had to exist. He had seen his father years ago in the sky. His words had meant more than Simba had intitally thought, _Simba, you have forgotten me... _He had. _You have forgotten who you are and in so have forgotten me... Remember. Remember who you are. _That was his validation, Simba realized then what he hadn't before. His father had always accepted him, he had only wanted his son to accept himself. In doing so, Simba would accept his father. A smile came to his old face.

The granddaughter smiled. With tears in his eyes, Simba went to hug the cheetah.

A vision of his father smiled back at him as well and he released her.

"Daddy!" Kwanza called for her father. "Come on! Kiara's taking us for our first hunting lesson."

Simba and the cheetah looked approvingly at each other. The younger cat rolled easily to her feet and waited for the king to willingly amble to his. Ready to see what Kovu had really taught Kiara be put to use with his two young daughters, Simba walked out into the bright shining day.

The End.

**A/N:** Sorry there were no teary last father-son moments. I wanted to let this story end on a positive note and with the idea that though time moves forward, we all need to re-examine the past once in a while. Have a wonderful Father's Day everyone! More LK stories in the future.

~ Lavenderpaw ~


End file.
